In telecommunications and computer networks, a multiple access method allows several terminals connected to the same multi-point transmission medium to transmit over the medium and to share the capacity of the medium.
Grant-based orthogonal multiple access (OMA) schemes involve exclusively allocating frequency resource elements (REs) to users. Examples of grant-based OMA schemes include Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) and Single Carrier Frequency-Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA). For single-antenna transmissions, only one User Equipment (UE) can use a certain RE at a given time. In this manner, intra-cell interference may be avoided.